Alone
by Angelica Diablo
Summary: I read the poem, and had to do a fic about it. I believe that this is proof that Edgar Allen Poe would be a Ronin fan if he were still with us. Mia's P.O.V.


Alone  
Angelica Diablo  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Ronins. Edgar Allen Poe wrote the poem. I would like to   
state that this poem is proof that were he alive today, Poe would be a Ronin fan. Thank   
you.  
  
  
"From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were – I have not seen  
As others saw – I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring –"  
  
Mia knelt, looking out the window at the front lawn of her house. The house was so   
silent these days, ever since the guys had moved out. They had gone on, they didn't   
need her anymore. That was all there was to it.  
  
"From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow – I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone –  
And all I lov'd – I lov'd alone –"  
  
Everything seemed so dull, so monotonous and pointless. Once you helped save the   
world, what else was there to do? The guys had always been so wonderful to her, they   
had been loud at times, but they tried to keep the manor in good shape for her. Now it   
was so empty. Rowen had gone off to study abroad in Harvard in America. Cye was   
studying marine biology in Tokyo. Kento had gone on a month long mountain climbing   
excursion. Sage had gone to Kyoto to train under his grandfather again. Ryo had   
disappeared with White Blaze into the forest, and who knew when she'd see him again.  
  
They'd all just parted ways.   
  
"Then – in my childhood – in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life – was drawn  
From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still –"  
  
Mia stood and walked through the house, on her way to her study. Ghosts of the guys   
flitted past her; Kento and Cye chasing each other down the hall, Kento with Cye's latest   
culinary masterpiece clutched in his hands. Rowen, sitting on the couch, his nose buried   
in a book. Ryo and Sage sparing in the front lawn. All of this, she missed somehow.  
  
All of them, they'd done so much to touch her soul…  
  
"From the torrent, or the fountain –"  
  
Cye, with his gentle voice, he'd soothed her mind whenever she had just needed   
someone to talk to. He'd always listened, always been so kind to her in his soft way.   
His calming presence had been something to hang on to in a storm. Not to mention   
nothing could rival that boys cooking.   
  
"From the red cliff of the mountain –"  
  
Kento, though loud and raucous some times, he had always been there to make her   
laugh. It never failed, whenever she was in a deep blue funk Kento could squeeze a   
smile out of her, even when she really didn't want to laugh. He could liven up any   
situation.  
  
"From the sun that 'round me roll'd  
In its autumn tint of gold –"  
  
Ryo, the burning passion that never seemed to die out in his soul had marked Mia. She   
knew she would never be able to forget the look on his face whenever his friends were   
in trouble. That fierce protectiveness that burned in him had always made her thankful   
to be on his good side. He had always been so good to his friends.  
  
"From the lightning in the sky  
As it pass'd me flying by –"  
  
Rowen, who had this mind that worked like a fine tuned machine when it came to   
solving problems and breaking down the situation. They had talked for hours on books,   
theories, anything. His mind amazed her; always working on some formula, always   
thinking ahead. There were times she could swear she could hear the wheels turning in   
his brain.  
  
"From the thunder, and the storm –"  
  
Sage, always the levelheaded seeker of wisdom. Always the one who appeared to   
distance himself, on the outside looking in. Yet at the same time, he was always there's.   
His cool collectedness had come in handy quite a few times, yet he always could laugh.   
Mia decided it proved he wasn't as cold and distant as he seemed to want people to   
think at times.  
  
"And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view"  
  
Even Tulpa hadn't been able to separate them. The darkness had filled the sky, and they   
had been there to protect her.  
  
Always, they'd been close to her heart. Always, they'd been there. Now she was alone.  



End file.
